Philosophy: Infatuation and Love
by Disenchanted Romance
Summary: A novela: Immediately Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fall for Kagome, during the mid 1700's. After she rejects them, they then fall for her alluring older sister, Kikyo. The philosophy of romance entwined with hidden truths and betrayal, the outcome is unclear.
1. Ch 1: Romance is a Competition

XD I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Anyway, why am I calling this a "novela"? Well, it is not solely based on one pairing or one problem, but rather on multiple pairings and their problems. May I add that there are also the famous twists and turns that come with a novela. ;) Nothing new, really. Just felt like calling it that. XD Please R and R when given the chance. No flames please! Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

WARNING!: Intense drama and all those little things that come with a drama. (lol) ;D

And now chapter 1...

* * *

**Philosophy: Infatuation and Love**

**By: Disenchanted Romance**

_**Chapter 1:** Romance is a Competition_

_A town idle for gossip that can easily twist and untwine the threads of truth can easily influence personal malice and atrocities. Such is the town in Madrid, Spain, in the mid 1700's. Rarely the people of this small community are summoned to extravagant balls or allowed to enjoy childhood thresholds of whimsical festivals. All changed when a new family moved in._

Commotion began to brew when two horse-drawn white carriages arrived in front of the gardens of a large mansion. A man in a luxurious black suit stepped out of the first carriage, inspecting the mansion before he went to the second carriage. He was a man with short midnight aspiring black hair, aged into his mid adulthood yet holding onto the physique and countenance of a young man's youth. A few women stopped to gaze at his dashing appearance, while other maidens passed by giggling at the romantic illusions filling their heads.

He opened the door of the second carriage and led two young women out. The first was a young lady, appearing to be no older than fifteen. Her hair matched the man's hair color scheme that complimented her elegant pale blue dress. The second was a young maiden who seemed to be no older than the first lady. Her hair not as dark as the first maiden or the man, but held a subtle darkness that praised her pale rose dress. Their overall countenance was appealing and gave some of the passing men a look at "true beauty."

The persistent ladies began to lose hope, wondering if they were his sisters or his mistresses. Their hopes were lifted when they overheard him say in a silent powering voice, "Well my dear daughter and niece? Does this mansion suffice your pleasing?"

"Oh it does father! Such a large estate pleasing to the eye," the younger girl beamed. She walked to the front gates, anxious to get inside.

"Please patient my daughter, Kagome. I need to find the keys for the gates. Well Sango, I have yet to get your opinion," the man said with a smile.

He searched through his luggage tied at the rear of his carriage, hearing his niece reply, "A lovely mansion…Much better than the other, Uncle Gerard."

"It appears the majority adores the new mansion. All I need to know is whether my eldest and her governess will like the estate as much as you two," Gerard answered as he took the large keys from his case and approached the gates doors to unlock them.

As he fiddled with the rusty keys, he heard his youngest say in uplifting spirits, "I think she will! Besides, if she is not fond of the mansion, majority rules and we will have to stay." Her voice changed into charming cruelty, "But tell me father, why does the opinion of the governess interest you?"

His soft voice turned stern when he replied, "First of all, the happiness of daughters and niece matters the most to me. If one is not charmed, then we will move to another mansion that pleases everyone. Second, you know full well your governess has become the likeness of a second mother. And like your dear mother, her happiness matters as well."

Kagome remained silent, a little furious as her father still fiddled with the keys. She turned to the carriages and noticed small groups of men and women scattered about in the town courtyard. She regained her pleasing tone when she humorously said to her father, "It seems that our fellow townspeople have taken a liking to us."

Gerard's voice regained its gentle tone and said, "That is nice to hear. We have only arrived and already we are the gossip of the town."

"True, Uncle. However, it appears you are the only topic of their chatter. Perhaps we should move to another town where we are not stalked or talked about," Sango chimed in.

Kagome turned to Sango, replying, "Nonsense! Why should we leave when we are getting such friendly attention?"

"Perhaps Sango is right," Gerard said as his temper was being tested with the stubborn lock. "Our good name might be harmed if our neighbors take excessive chattering as a recreation."

"No, father. The ladies of this town have taken an interest in you and most certainly the men have taken an interest in me and Sango," Kagome insisted.

"Very well," Gerard muttered as he still fought with the lock. At last, the lock opened and Kagome sprinted inside. She giggled as she ran through the early March foliage, a laughter that chimed tranquility to Gerard's ears. As the family's luggage was being brought inside, more sets of eyes were cast on the new neighbors…

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were taking their normal stroll in the town, quickly noticing the giggling ladies and baffling men. Normally, they were used to getting flirtatious looks from women and the envious glances from men. True enough, they were the handsomest gentlemen in their town. Inuyasha, the youngest of the Celsia family at the age of eighteen, was fiery and adventuresome out of Inutaisho's sons. Wearing a light navy suit with his signature red sash tied around his waist, he immediately drew the attention of the young maidens. Yet, he did not keep their wondering eyes for long if he was in the company of his older brother. Sesshomaru, exceeding his brother by three years, was often at times reserved and had a calm charm towards his neighbors. Unlike his brother, his glimmering platinum hair was tied back while his brother's hair danced with the March winds. On that day, he wore a somber gold suit, uncaring if he caught the attention of the women. However, even for him, the townspeople seemed to act strangely.

They stopped a few paces from the gates of the arousing mansion, Inuyasha being the first to question, "What do you suppose happened at that mansion?"

Sesshomaru coolly replied, "Perhaps a new family moved in."

"Certainly quite a handsome family to arouse all these women," Inuyasha comically commented. His voice dulled down when he said, "It appears we lost our appeal and we will surely fail father if we don't wed."

His brother gave a small chuckle and stated, "Your main goal in life was to always get the attention of the maidens. Now that someone else has taken your spot, what will become of you? Will you take a new occupation or will you stubbornly compete with the new gentleman?"

"For the sake of our name, I will not let myself be cast away. I suggest you do the same," Inuyasha said with a smile.

Sesshomaru drew his attention back at the mansion, adding, "Perhaps father knows the family that has moved in." His voice returned to its cool charm when he looked back at his brother, saying, "Care to check?"

"Why not," Inuyasha countered.

They followed their trail back to their mansion, anxious to know if their father had any news of their new neighbors. Their mansion was one of the grandeurs of the town; taking its architecture inspiration of romantic castles that rivaled the other higher-class estates, including that of the new family. The front garden was over flooded with tall trees and shrubs; exemplified with small flowerbeds housing varieties of color and fragrances. They reached the beige doors and entered into their sophisticated realm.

The brothers found their father in the parlor, busy writing a letter on his red-finished desk. Their father Inutaisho still holds the countenance and figure from when he was a young adult, yet it slowly diminishes as his true age battles his fountain of youth. Wearing a warm gray suit, he compliments his wife Izayoi who wore a soft periwinkle dress and sat on the pale ivory couches doing some needlework. Izayoi, on the other hand, was untouched by time. Her hair still retained its dark ebony beauty and her overall visage was as stunning as the moment Inutaisho first set his eyes on his beloved wife. (Yet, despite her beauty, Inutaisho hid away the fact that his first wife was still the glory of ultimate charming appeal.)

Sesshomaru sat on a seat near the couch from where Izayoi sat while Inuyasha approached his father. He bluntly asked, "Do you know the family who has moved into the old mansion?"

His father replied in a stern tone, paying more of his attention to his letter, "Be more specific, there are many old mansions."

"You know which one…The one in front of the town courtyard. We were passing by and noticed that nearly every person stopped and stared at the mansion," his son replied in an irritated tone.

His father chuckled for a moment, replying in a more pleasing tone, "Indeed, I do. Why do you care about knowing our new neighbors?"

"He is afraid that the owner's son will take away his glory as the 'handsomest man' in our town," Sesshomaru bluntly added in a humorous tone.

Izayoi giggled, adding, "Why should the attention of a new neighbor lower your esteems? It is obvious that when we receive a new neighbor, it is only natural that they get all the attention."

"Sesshomaru is lying," Inuyasha exclaimed while trying to hold back the blushing color on his cheeks. He continued insisting, "Well, father. Who are they?"

Inutaisho folded his letter and placed his seal on the closing flaps. He answered as he walked to a servant and handed his letter to be dispatched, "Our new neighbors are the Acacia family. The owner of the mansion, Gerard Acacia, happens to be my new partner in our trading business. As far as I know, he only has and brought along with him his two daughters, his niece and their governess. So you can stop panicking…" He turned to his family whose attention was on him and humorously added, "Perhaps Mr. Acacia has a charming air that has gained the attention of the maidens, for the moment. At his age, I do not think it is proper for him to take a wife so young."

"But it is not uncustomary for a man to take a young wife," Inuyasha commented in a saddening tone.

Sesshomaru became slightly annoyed with his pessimistic thoughts and said, "Father is right. His only concern right now would be to see his daughters and niece married. Perhaps after they are wed, then you can begin to worry."

Izayoi softly said, "While we are on that topic, perhaps it is best that your father tells you the plans we have in mind."

She turned to her husband who approached her and sat next to her. His voice matched hers when he added, "The letter I have just sent was a letter notifying them that we request to see them tonight for dinner-"

"Isn't that inconvenient of us. After all, they just moved in," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inconvenient? To a small extent, but Mr. Acacia had previously sent a letter insisting that we pay a visit on the night of his first stay. I could do nothing else but agree. As your mother mentioned, we have decided that perhaps you two might consider taking Mr. Acacia's daughters or niece as your wives. The both of you are at the right age to wed, especially you Sesshomaru. Of course, I did not tell Mr. Acacia of any possible engagements, so I ask that the two of you keep this silent until I have properly spoken to Acacia," Inutaisho said in a stern voice.

"Understood, father," Sesshomaru replied.

"I as well," Inuyasha added, hiding the ecstasy of meeting a lovely maiden to take as his wife.

However, as his sons left to prepare for the dinner, Inutaisho saw through Inuyaha's calm demeanor and wondered if he gained that romantic prowess from his friend who was well known as a Casanova…

At the Acacia estate, Gerard was busy reading a book until he received a letter from his servant in his parlor. He placed his book down, ripped the seal and read:

_Mr. Gerard Acacia,_

_As promised in my previous letter, we shall attend your estate tonight. I hope we are not coming during an inconvenient time and if that were the case, please reply before we enter during improper circumstances. My wife and sons are eager to make your acquaintance, as I know you, your daughters and niece feel the same. We shall arrive no later that seven in the evening_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Inutaisho Celsia_

Gerard reached into his coat pocket and took out his pocket-watch. It read a quarter after six. He sprang to his feet and had his servant call Kagome and Sango. They entered the parlor, wondering why he had summoned them urgently.

Gerard walked to his golden-finished desk and placed the letter in a small cabinet. He turned to his daughters and said in a cheerful tone, "We will be receiving guests tonight."

Baffled, Kagome asked, "On the first night of our stay?"

Sango added in the same tone, "Did you decline, uncle?"

"Of course not! I made these arrangements days before we moved. We will be receiving my trading partner, Mr. Inutaisho Celsia, his wife and his sons," Gerard reassured.

"What is the occasion," Kagome asked still with doubts.

"Just to make their acquaintence and to thank Mr. Celsia for accepting me as his business partner. Before we waste anymore time, I suggest that you both prepare for the dinner while I tell the cooks to prepare a small feast," Gerard happily said.

He walked to the kitchen while Kagome and Sango slowly walked upstairs to their rooms. They separated when they reached the small hall and silently went into their rooms. Kagome walked to her large dresser and took out some dresses her father bought her before the move. She examined herself in the mirror, deciding which dress she will wear. She then decided to wear a pale yellow dress trimmed with gold twining lace on the edges of the dress. While she was combing her hair, she heard a soft knock on the door.

She turned her attention to the door, softly saying, "Come in."

Sango stepped in; wearing the same dress she wore in the morning except lavishing it with subtle pieces of jewelry. She sat on Kagome's bed, softly speaking to her as Kagome continued to brush her hair, "I don't feel comfortable with this dinner. I think it is too soon to meet new acquaintances and I think Uncle Gerard has other intentions about this dinner."

Kagome turned to her cousin, adding in a disheartened voice, "Is it…marriage that concerns you? I do admit that this dinner is uncomfortable for me too, but if those are father's intentions, then I have no choice but to tell him that I have no interest in marrying one of Mr. Celsia's sons. I already have someone else in mind and he knows full well that I love my dear Koga."

Sango sighed and her tone lightened up when she said, "Your father will tell you the same thing as he always does. He has not properly approved your 'engagement' and now that we have moved, a lot of things can happen to change a man's heart."

"You are so pessimistic! I know my Koga…He will not forget me," Kagome commented with her lively voice. Her voice reverted to it cruel charming appeal when she said, "However, I am willing to give theses two gentlemen a chance. Perhaps I may find one of them whose entire devotion will be to me."

Kagome looked at her cousin with a smirk that ruined the beauty her face contained. Sango softly said, "It is amazing how quickly you can transform into that selfish monster."

With that said Sango got up and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile at the Celsia mansion, Sesshomaru was occupied on fixing his white suit, unaware that Inuyasha was on his bed watching his older brother fiddle with the gold buttons on his suit.

"What are you doing here," Sesshomaru coldly asked while fixing his suit's buttons.

Inuyasha skimmed through a book as he laid on the bed and replied in the same tone, "Nothing. I was done long ago, got bored and decided to see how my brother was doing."

Sesshomaru looked at the mirror as he fixed his shirt collar, countering, "Obviously, it didn't take you long. You simply had to look for your red suit and place it on. Tell me Inuyasha, are you that desperate for attention?"

His brother's temper rose and sharply said, "It is not for attention. But if it was for that, then I will clearly get the attention of Acacia's daughters and niece while you will be left without a possible engagement."

"Suit yourself, brother. You will go for the more aggressive approach, while I will go for the more modest approach. We will see who gets the attention of the Acacia maidens," Sesshomaru coolly stated as he finished fixing his collar.

Inutaisho knocked on the door, went in and said, "The carriage is ready. I expect you two to be ready."

The brothers nodded and followed their father out the mansion doors. A red horse-drawn carriage remained in place in front of the mansion; Izayoi was already in the carriage and awaited the company of her husband and sons. They soon departed, the trip to the Acacia mansion silent between the two brothers.

A simple union of two families has quickly turned into a menacing competition for these two brothers! Although the eldest was not entirely serious with their small wager, the youngest was determined to outshine his brother. Out of all the things he dreads in this world, Inuyasha cannot accept losing to Sesshomaru….

At the Acacia mansion, Sango went downstairs and noticed her uncle walking franticly as he ordered servants around in the final preparations. Gerard turned to her, smiled and said, "You did not change my dear niece. Are you attending dinner in the same garments you wore this morning?"

She chimed in, "Look who is the one talking? You have not changed either, uncle."

"Do you know if Kagome is ready? At any moment they will be here," Gerard asked with a semi-worried tone.

Sango reassured, "I believe she is almost done. Her dress can not do justice to the beauty she has."

"Don't be modest Sango! All my daughters are the rivals of princesses and queens of the world," Gerard commented with a smile.

Sango looked away and blushed from her uncle's comment. She was very fond of him and honored him for taking her in as his own daughter after the upsetting deaths of her mother and father. It is very seldom when she calls him "father," showing her gratitude and love regarding him as her real father. When these instances occurred, she would always receive a warm smile from her uncle.

The bells out the door chimed and the servants opened the doors to welcome the Celsia family. Gerard walked to the group, followed by Sango, and immediately greeted Inutaisho.

"Mr. Inutaisho Celsia, an honor to finally meet you," Gerard commented as he shook Inutaisho's hand.

"Certainly an honor. May I finally introduce my family? This is my beloved wife Izayoi," Inutaisho said, allowing his wife to step forward in the friendly introduction.

Gerard took her hand and placed a quick kiss, a charm that the brothers guessed was probably the charm that caught the eyes of the maidens. Inutaisho then allowed his sons to step forward as he introduces them, "These are my sons…My eldest, Sesshomaru and my youngest, Inuyasha." Gerard gave a quick handshake to each brother.

Mr. Acacia stepped back and led his niece to the family. He said in a cheerful tone, "Certainly, you have a lovely family. Allow me to introduce my dear niece Sango. She is a descendant of my deceased brother and sister-in-law, although I think of her as my own daughter."

She made a small curtsy, her hand first taken by Sesshomaru and then by Inuyasha. It was obvious to them, that her uncle and father were one of the handsomest men of their time to have a lovely daughter like her. Gerard then added, "Please excuse my other daughters. My youngest is still preparing and my oldest-"

"Please wait father," Kagome softly shouted. "Please excuse me for the delay."

She paced herself in a slow walk downstairs, creating suspense as she reached the guests. She gave a small curtsy when she reached the guests, her hand was quickly taken by Sesshomaru and then by Inuyasha.

Gerard then said, "As I tried to mention, this is my youngest daughter, Kagome. Unfortunately, my eldest and her governess are not here yet. I expect their arrival will be some time shortly."

After the mention of Kagome's name, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru failed to listen to the rest of what Gerard had to say. Never before had they been captivated by the appearance and air of a beautiful maiden like her. Kagome noticed their infatuated looks; she blushed and giggled to herself as she looked away.

Inutaisho commented, "You have yourself a lovely family as well. I hope to meet the rest of your family when we invite you to dinner in the future."

"I look forward to as well…," Gerard replied. A servant whispered to his ear, saying that their feast was ready; he walked to the entrance of the hall leading to the dinning room and said, "Our dinner is ready. If you will all kindly step this way."

Mr. Celsia and his wife followed Mr. Acacia to the room; the brothers stepped back and allowed the Acacia maidens to go before them. The dinning hall was large with dark gold marble floors and large arc-like windows. A large chandelier hung over the dinning table, giving the room a soft light. Gerard seated himself at the end of the table while his daughters were seated at his right; Inutaisho and his family were seated at his left.

As the servants began placing their plates and serving their meals, Inutaisho said, "When can I expect to begin our business? You have come in during a time when our exports are at their best."

Gerard replied, "Perhaps after my daughter and her governess return and after our pending engagement."

Izayoi softly asked, "May I ask why they are not here?"

Gerard grinned, staring at his plate and replied, "Before we departed, she asked if she may stay at our old mansion for a while longer. As any parent, the happiness of my children matter the most to me. I allowed her to stay for as long as she wanted, of course not too long."

While the adults conversed, Sango ate her meal and often glanced at her cousin who giggled throughout most of the meal. She also glanced at the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, whose sole attention was mainly aimed at Kagome. She tried to pay attention to the conversation the adults were having, but was often distracted from the quiet giggles Kagome had.

The silent flirtation seemed like an eternity until Sango finally heard Inutaisho say, "Thank you Mr. Acacia for this invitation."

"I thank you and your family as well, Mr. Celsia, for attending our humble dinner," Gerard said as he stood up and shook hands with Inutaisho.

Gerard and his guests stood up and walked to the mansion doors. Sango properly bid good-bye to the family, receiving a normal kind gesture from the brothers. Kagome, on the other hand, received the attention she long craved for. As Inuyasha took her hand, he silently said to her, "I hope to see you again." She made a curtsy and received Sesshomaru who coolly said, "Until we meet again." She blushed and curtsied once more.

Kagome walked a few steps to the staircase and paused as she waited for her father to speak. Gerard closed the doors after saying a final farewell and commented, "Such a nice family. I will be more than pleased if one of you married one of his sons."

Sango happily replied, "Yes it would be nice if one of us were to wed one of Mr. Celsia's sons. They certainly were handsome and enthralling. Although, I believe it is too soon to make fast assumptions."

"I agree with Sango, father," Kagome surprisingly said. "Perhaps we should wait until we have become well acquainted with them."

Sango stared at Kagome, who began to go upstairs into her room. She already knew that the brothers had taken an instant liking to Kagome and feared that they will get hurt from her selfish wants. She then hoped that her eldest cousin might come home soon and possibly restrain them from pursuing Kagome…

At the Celsia mansion, the family sat in the parlor during their evening teatime. Inutaisho quickly commented, "Mr. Acacia has certainly raised a nice family. His daughters were extremely charming."

Izayoi also commented, "Indeed they were. I would most certainly like to meet his eldest. He is such kind soul. Taking in his niece as if she were one of his own. You do not often meet men like him, but I am lucky to have met you my dear.

Inutaisho grinned and replied, "I am glad to hear that my dear Izayoi."

"Since we are deeply affected by the Acacia family, may I also add something," Inuyasha coolly remarked.

"You certainly may," Inutaisho said, a little suspicious from hearing what he has to say.

"Very well…I would like to be Miss Kagome's suitor," Inuyasha pronounced.

Sesshomaru nearly choked from sipping his tea and heard his father reply, "I am glad to hear that you have taken a liking to the young Acacia, but isn't it too soon to say such things."

Sesshomaru then exclaimed, "Father, I would also like to be a suitor to Miss Kagome."

Inutaisho was baffled while Izayoi was filled with joy to hear that her sons were already thinking about marriage. Inutaisho composed himself and stated, "I am glad to see that the two of you took my advice seriously. But as I said, I think it is too soon to announce you and Inuyasha as suitors. Perhaps in our next engagement, the two of you should privately speak with her and see if she is truly worth spending your time…and days. May I remind you to consider his niece and his other daughter, whom we have not met yet?"

"No father, I am certain Miss Kagome is the only one for me," Inuyasha said while glaring at his brother. He then added, "Perhaps when we cross paths with her, we should ask her whom she prefers."

"A fine suggestion, little brother," Sesshomaru coolly replied.

In silence, another wager was created. A vow between brothers to see which one a charming maiden will choose…

* * *

Whoop-whoop, got my first chapter done! (lol) :D May I reiterate when I say that…YES!, this is a KikyoxSesshomaru fic. If only you knew how it pains me to write this. T.T (jk! ;D) Oh yeah, before I get bashed at, NO! I am not using the real Gerard and Lyn-Z from you know where. I couldn't think of names so their names popped in and I do admit that their physical characteristics inspired my characters (even though she didn't make an appearance yet). Sorry! Don't know why I'm yelling a lot. Blame my cruddy school for keeping me away from my one true love…WRITING my fanfics! As for updates, I'm still outlining this story, so this one might take long. Feel free to check my profile in the future to see the expected due date. Well, I'll shut up for now (I probably bored you to death already XD). Thanks for reading!


	2. Ch 2: Indecisive Conquest

Time for me to get off my lazy butt and start thanking each reviewer for their review…XD

OK…

(in alphabetical order)

FireyFlames- Thanks for your feedback! :) Kikyo…just hold on for a moment…

hitokiri angel- I liked your "WOW." Glad to see you enjoyed the story…excuse me, _novela. _;) As for the issue concerning Kikyo, I'll answer that in the end…u.u

Soul Raker- Glad to hear you enjoyed the plot thus far! XD And yeah, I understand…Soaps and novelas can be so cruel, when they decide to end just when it's getting good! ;)

Thanks for your reviews dudes and sorry for the long update! :)

Oh yeah….**Happy Earth Day!** Yeah, I'm a green-eco-person, so what! ;)

Alright, time for me to shush…

Please R and R when given the chance. No flames, please! Thanks very much!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

WARNING!: Intense drama and all those little things that come with a drama. (lol) ;D

And now chapter 2…

-

* * *

_Previously…_

_At the Celsia mansion, the family sat in the parlor during their evening teatime. Inutaisho quickly commented, "Mr. Acacia has certainly raised a nice family. His daughters were extremely charming."_

_Izayoi also commented, "Indeed they were. I would most certainly like to meet his eldest. He is such kind soul. Taking in his niece as if she were one of his own. You do not often meet men like him, but I am lucky to have met you my dear._

_Inutaisho grinned and replied, "I am glad to hear that my dear Izayoi."_

"_Since we are deeply affected by the Acacia family, may I also add something," Inuyasha coolly remarked._

"_You certainly may," Inutaisho said, a little suspicious from hearing what he has to say._

"_Very well…I would like to be Miss Kagome's suitor," Inuyasha pronounced._

_Sesshomaru nearly choked from sipping his tea and heard his father reply, "I am glad to hear that you have taken a liking to the young Acacia, but isn't it too soon to say such things."_

_Sesshomaru then exclaimed, "Father, I would also like to be a suitor to Miss Kagome."_

_Inutaisho was baffled while Izayoi was filled with joy to hear that her sons were already thinking about marriage. Inutaisho composed himself and stated, "I am glad to see that the two of you took my advice seriously. But as I said, I think it is too soon to announce you and Inuyasha as suitors. Perhaps in our next engagement, the two of you should privately speak with her and see if she is truly worth spending your time…and days. May I remind you to consider his niece and his other daughter, whom we have not met yet?"_

"_No father, I am certain Miss Kagome is the only one for me," Inuyasha said while glaring at his brother. He then added, "Perhaps when we cross paths with her, we should ask her whom she prefers."_

"_A fine suggestion, little brother," Sesshomaru coolly replied._

_In silence, another wager was created. A vow between brothers to see which one a charming maiden will choose…_

_Chapter 2…_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__Indecisive Conquest_

The March winds begin to pass the message of the upcoming warmth of spring the following morning. The Acacia family consumed their breakfast in silence, with the exception of their clanging silverware and soft sips of their tea. A servant entered with a small bundle of letters; and Mr. Acacia relinquished his slight boredom at the thought of receiving word of his eldest daughter.

Gerard became too preoccupied searching through his mail for the letter he longed desired instead of finishing his meal. Sango quietly ate while her attention continuously shifted between her fussing uncle and her bored cousin. Sango watched as Kagome pierced a strawberry with her fork and began to trace her plate for any syrup left from her pastry. Gerard slammed the letters on the table, gaining the attention of his daughters and said with his hands cuffed near his mouth, "Not a single letter…"

Sango softly said, "I do hope nothing happened to them."

"I certainly hope not. I assumed she would have come over her uneasiness by now," Mr. Acacia softly added.

"Give her more time, uncle. I am sure by this week's end, she will arrive or at least send us a note," Sango reassured as she looked at her seemingly startled uncle.

Kagome drops her fork on her plate, drawing in the attention of her family. She said in her uplifting tone, "You worry too much, father. As Sango said, let Kikyo have a moment so she may bid a decent farewell to our former home. I am sure Lady Lindsay is taking well care of her."

Gerard felt his tensions ease; he said in a more relaxed tone, "I thank you both, Kagome…Sango. Patience has never been my fondest virtue, yet I will take both advices and wait."

"Good, father. May I ask that you allow Sango and me to take a walk in the town," Kagome cheerfully asked.

Gerard sighed, trying to control his anger when he replied, "You may, but under the condition that the both of you take the servant boy with you."

"Oh, father! He is too talkative—," Kagome whined.

"—Precisely my point. It is by him that I know what you and your cousin are up to," Gerard sternly replied. He then turned to Sango and said to her in a kinder tone, "Please keep this in mind, Sango. I know that you are obedient and the only reason why I request that boy is to know what your cousin is up to."

"I understand, uncle. You do not need to explain yourself to me," Sango replied.

Kagome had her arms crossed as Gerard and Sango watched her, waiting for her to reply. She finally said in a charming grumpy voice, "Very well, father. We will be accompanied by the servant boy;" she looked at her father and pleaded, "Surely, since we moved, you would not expect me to see my former fiancé, nor find one so easily? Can we not take a servant girl?"

"Never refer to that man as you fiancé," Gerard roared. He cleared his throat as he recomposed himself and said, "Forgive me…Kagome, I want you to have a proper suitor, not a man whom you were lied to and easily charmed by—"

Kagome interrupted in a low voice, "—I understand, father. We will take the servant boy. Excuse me, father. Sango?" She quietly got up and walked a few steps out of the dining room, before she turned back to her father. She quietly said, "Father, you know full well that I gained my ambition from you. I will not give up until you see the man he truly is."

She silently departed and climbed the stairs to her room as she shed a few tears.

Meanwhile, at the Celsia mansion, the family enjoyed the remainder of their breakfast. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hid their wager through their laughter while in the presence of their mother and father.

Inutaisho sternly asked, "I assume the proposition the both of you made is to simply know the truth, not to bring down each other's esteem."

"Of course not father! You are right to assume that we only care to know who she prefers to become her suitor," Inuyasha falsely assured.

"I also expect that the both of you not to start any type of brawl in the town streets. You two were not raised to become petty needy men," Inutaisho added.

"You talk as though we are not your sons," Sesshomaru coolly remarked, taking a sip of his tea.

Izayoi gently dabbed her lips with her napkin and softly added, "Sesshomaru is right. You give too little credit to your sons. They certainly do know better than to begin an inferior feud and certainly not in public."

"I have a reason to presume such thoughts. They act as though I am losing my sense and wit, but no. I can see that they turned my advice into a reason to compete with each other," Inutaisho replied, adding a small chuckle.

Inuyasha quickly commented, "Rest assure, father. We have not created our conquest for Miss Kagome as a competition."

Sesshomaru calmly added, "I agree. We are only doing as you have asked. It is only natural that we ask who Miss Kagome prefers, since we both have taken a great liking to her."

Inutaisho sighed and said, "I know the both of you are trying to feed me lies. But I will be ignorant, this once and believe the both of you."

"Very well, father. Excuse me," Inuyasha got up and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Shall we head to Mr. Acacia's mansion, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru simply got up and lowly said to his mother and father, "Please excuse me."

Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru by the door and they departed.

Back at the Acacia mansion, Kagome waited by the doors for Sango, as she fixes the mint green ribbon that tied part of her. While she fixed the ruffles of her pale green dress, Sango quietly conversed with Gerard, "I am sure she did not mean it…Kagome is just confused."

"I know…I need to talk with her someday and finally settle this little upset," Gerard whispered back. He smiled a bit and added, "Go on. You cannot keep her waiting."

Sango smiled back and walked to Kagome. They then parted for the town.

The Acacia maidens were silent when they commenced their walk. Kagome still felt hurt from her father's outburst and Sango did not want to bring up the topic and possibly choose sides. As they walked by some mansions, Kagome cheerfully commented, "I wonder when Mr. Celsia will send his invitation to dine with him and his family. I would love to see his mansion."

"Perhaps when your father sends him word that your sister and Lady Snowdrop have arrived," Sango said as she opened her umbrella to block some of the sun's harsh rays.

Kagome did the same when she softly said, "I never thought I would miss our old town…Until Kikyo said she wished to stay a bit longer…Our fondest memories are forever engraved in our old mansion."

Sango's voice also saddened when she added, "Oh yes…The birthday feasts we had…Our fifteenth birthday celebrations…The balls we held…I never noticed how abruptly we left all of that behind."

They continued their walk, until they noticed a red carriage stopping in front of a mansion. Kagome whispered to Sango's ear, "Do you suppose it is them?"

"Perhaps…," Sango whispered back. She then turned to the townspeople who paused at the sight of an unfamiliar carriage.

The Acacia girls remained in place, waiting to see who would be the first to step out of the carriage. Another carriage stopped behind the first and anticipation brewed among the Acacia maidens.

The doors finally open and out came a dashing gentleman, appearing to be at the age of twenty-four. He was dressed in a dark red suit enhancing his tied deep black hair and his scarlet eyes. He assisted his companion, a lovely maiden to step out of the carriage. She appeared to be younger than the gentleman by four years; and her soft violet dressed that complimented her long black hair and crimson eyes, hinted to the hopeful maidens of the town, that the lovely maiden was possibly his sister or close relative.

Kagome and Sango rushed to greet the new guests of the town with their servant slowly following behind them. Kagome cheerfully exclaimed, for the town to hear, "Mr. and Miss Dittany! How fortunate the both of you have finally arrived!"

Sango greeted in a pleasing tone, "Mr. Naraku Dittany, Miss Kagura Dittany. We certainly did not expect the both of you to arrive so soon."

Naraku took both maidens' hands and placed a quick kiss. He then replied, "We did not anticipate to leave until tomorrow. However, Kagura insisted that we arrive to our mansion as soon as possible."

Kagura took out her fan from the carriage and began fanning away as she said, "My brother knows full well that I am always interested in traveling and seeing new people. I simply could not wait anymore."

"And certainly this is quite a town to admire," Sango commented.

Kagura slightly turned to glance at the townspeople who commenced their gossip. She smirked, remarking, "You are right, Miss Acacia. It seems our new home is one worth being cautious about."

Naraku hesitated when he asked, "Has my betrothed arrived yet?"

Kagome's voice lost its charm when she replied, "She has not…She has not sent a note or letter."

"I do hope nothing serious happened to them," Naraku quietly said. A moment later, he asked, "We would like to see Mr. Acacia. Is he elsewhere or expecting someone?"

"I believe he is not expecting someone. He did not tell us any plans of meeting with Mr. Celsia," Sango replied.

"Very well. We will pay Mr. Acacia a quick visit. We will pay a more formal visit after we have firmly settled into our mansion," Naraku stated as he helped his sister into the carriage. The Dittanies bid the Acacias farewell and departed for the Acacia mansion.

Kagome and Sango continued their walk, but stopped when they saw a small commotion in front of a tavern. A small group of waitresses and harlots surrounded a young man who was dressed in a pale blue suit and appeared to be no older that nineteen. Some of the women pleaded sly requests of the man, while others served him his drink or fed him morsels of his food. All the women hoped to get in return seemed to be a flirtatious response from the man.

Kagome whispered to Sango, "Who do you suppose is that man?"

Sango whispered back, "Probably no one. We should go—"

Kagome walked to a merchant, who was busy speculating as well and asked, "Excuse me, sir. May I ask if you know who that man is?"

The merchant replied with a smirk, "Everyone in this town knows who that despicable man is. He is the town Casanova, Miroku Turnsol. I advise that you stay away from him."

Kagome nodded and walked back to Sango. She whispered to her, "He said that he is a Casanova, by the name Miroku Turnsol."

Sango exclaimed, "A Casanova!? Men like him do not deserve to walk on the face of the earth! We should not stay any longer, before this wretched man works his charms on us. What woman would allow herself be degraded by such a man!?"

Kagome giggled from Sango's rant and wondered if it bothered Sango that the Casanova might have heard her rant. Miroku tried to see, through the flock of women surrounding him, the maiden whose voice captivated him. He sat up in his chair and stretched his neck to see a lovely maiden dressed in a dark fuchsia and held an angered countenance that ruined the lovely features of her face. Sango turned to see Miroku, but was unfortunate to meet his dark blue eyes. He smiled to her and she blushed as her heart began to rapidly beat…

Sango turned and began to walk. Kagome shouted to her, "Sango? Sango, what happened!?"

Meanwhile, Naraku and Kagura had just arrived at the Acacia mansion. Gerard happily greeted the Dittanies, "Naraku, Kagura, this is certainly a surprise! I never expected the both of you to arrive this early."

He led them to the living room and had them seated on the red cushioned sofas. Naraku replied, "I hope that we did not come during any inconvenience. We planned to depart tomorrow, but Kagura insisted that we depart sooner."

"You have certainly chosen a lovely mansion, Mr. Acacia," Kagura commented as she gazed around the room.

"Thank you, Miss Dittany. By no means are the both of you intervening," Gerard replied.

"We also wanted to know if you received any recent news about Kikyo," Naraku asked with a hesitating voice.

Gerard sighed and replied, "I have not. I do hope she and her governess arrive tomorrow. Truly, their delay is leaving me quite anxious and apprehensive…"

Mr. Acacia paused, and then added in a concerned tone, "Sometimes, I do get the feeling that my daughter may be hiding something from me…"

Naraku assured, "Kikyo is certainly not capable of disregarding your trust and she certainly is not capable of sullying her hands in any wrongdoing."

Gerard slightly grinned and hoped Naraku was right.

Meanwhile, in a distant town, a maiden is busy reading a book with dim candlelight. The silhouette of another lady approaches the table from which the maiden read and placed a new candle by the old one.

The lady softly said, "My dear, when do you plan to tell your father the truth."

The maiden gently replied, "When the right moment arises."

The maiden was still attentive to her book as she heard the lady say, "You should stop reading. You will ruin your eyesight if you continue to read by candlelight."

"This is the only place where I will not be interrupted, nor discovered," the maiden replied.

"Shall I send your father a letter," the lady asked.

"If you do not mind, Lindsay," she placed her book down and turned to the lady. She added, "I plan to write to Mr. Zephyranth to tell him that we will arrive in two days."

"Oh, Kikyo! I am glad to hear we will finally move out of this wretched inn," Lindsay's enlightened voice diminished when she saw Kikyo open her book once again. She asked, "Are you certain you wish to continue? If your father realizes what you have done and planned to do, he will surely become greatly enraged."

"I am sure, Lady Lindsay. When the moment finally comes, my passion would have already been fulfilled. He would have no choice but to accept the person I will become and my actions for it," Kikyo replied.

Back at the town, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were near approaching the Acacia mansion until they spotted Kagome, Sango and their servant returning to the mansion.

Kagome pleaded to Sango, "What happened, Sango? Why did you suddenly decide to leave like that?"

Sango tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she hurried to the mansion and replied, "Nothing happened…I simply became tired."

Not far from them, Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru, "It is time…I am certain it is me she was captivated by."

Sesshomaru countered, "You became a distraction when she constantly gazed at me. She was not at all interested in you."

They hastened their steps to approach the group before they entered the mansion gates. Sango noticed the brothers approaching them and whispered to Kagome, "Mr. Celsia's sons…perhaps they wish to speak to your father."

Kagome giggled and said, "Do not be foolish Sango. They are simply passing by, for what reason do they have to speak with father or with us."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru approached the group and greeted the Acacia maidens. Kagome charmingly said, "I see the both of you are enjoying your stroll, as we have."

"To be honest, we did not enjoy the trip to get here. We are more concerned about speaking with you, Miss Kagome," Inuyasha bluntly let out.

Kagome tightened the grip on her umbrella and commented, "It is not proper for me to speak with a man without my father's permission. We best go inside—"

"—It is only for a moment. We only care to ask you a simple question," Sesshomaru coolly interrupted.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then at Sesshomaru. She wondered what they wanted to ask her, if it was worth sullying her countenance in front of the gossiping town…

* * *

Okay, originally I did not intend to introduce Kikyo until the next chapter. But since I hate to see reviewers get upset, I decided to include her in that small scene. Oh yeah, I originally began writing this on the due date, but since I had a lot of jack to do, I had to use the pacific time zone, so this still counts as an update for 4/22. Yay! :)

As for updates…I am still outlining this story so the next review might not be until next month. But I will try to update sooner. One more thing, sorry for the sudden title change. I asked my critics about the concept of the title, so I hope the title makes more sense now. XD

Once again…**Happy Earth Day!** I'm not doing my part…I wasted too much electricity. T.T

Thanks for reading!!


	3. Ch 3: Dismantled Hope

Reviewers, let me offer you thanks…

(in alphabetical order)

**FireyFlames**: :D To be honest, being constantly pressured and rushed does push me to write (if time's on my side). However, I am now becoming more aware and critical on my grammar so now I really can't rush as much as I would like. But, thanks for your consideration! :)

**hitokiri angel**: Eco-green people, unite! lol I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter! Yep, that was one of my favorite parts too. XD

**Lcandy2002**: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter too! :) I tried to update sooner…u.u

**someperson**: I like your "wow." Don't know why I am easily amused by wows. XD I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter as well! :) Updating…I tried…u.u

**White Raven**: "wow!" lol Oh yes, more sparks will fly between Sango and Miroku. ;) No need to worry since I'm a KagInu fan as well, but I'm a hardcore KikSess fan! XD Naraku betrothed to Kikyo…More revelations on them will come in a later chapter. :) Yeah, I know I'm a slow updater and I really try to update sooner…T.T Oh yeah, thanks for the feedback on the story flow. I was concerned that I might have been too sucked into the 1700's. XD

Reviewers, thanks again for your reviews and once again, I'm sorry for the slow updating.

Please R and R when given the chance. No flames, please! Thanks very much!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

WARNING!: Intense drama and all those little things that come with a drama. (lol) ;D

And now chapter 3…

-

* * *

_Previously…_

_Back at the town, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were near approaching the Acacia mansion until they spotted Kagome, Sango and their servant returning to the mansion._

_Kagome pleaded to Sango, "What happened, Sango? Why did you suddenly decide to leave like that?"_

_Sango tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she hurried to the mansion and replied, "Nothing happened…I simply became tired."_

_Not far from them, Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru, "It is time…I am certain it is me she was captivated by."_

_Sesshomaru countered, "You became a distraction when she constantly gazed at me. She was not at all interested in you."_

_They hastened their steps to approach the group before they entered the mansion gates. Sango noticed the brothers approaching them and whispered to Kagome, "Mr. Celsia's sons…perhaps they wish to speak to your father."_

_Kagome giggled and said, "Do not be foolish Sango. They are simply passing by, for what reason do they have to speak with father or with us."_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru approached the group and greeted the Acacia maidens. Kagome charmingly said, "I see the both of you are enjoying your stroll, as we have."_

"_To be honest, we did not enjoy the trip to get here. We are more concerned about speaking with you, Miss Kagome," Inuyasha bluntly let out._

_Kagome tightened the grip on her umbrella and commented, "It is not proper for me to speak with a man without my father's permission. We best go inside—"_

"—_It is only for a moment. We only care to ask you a simple question," Sesshomaru coolly interrupted._

_Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then at Sesshomaru. She wondered what they wanted to ask her, if it was worth sullying her countenance in front of the gossiping town…_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__ Dismantled Hope_

Kagome tightly gripped her white umbrella, with her glances switching between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She heard Sango say, "Allow them to say what they wish to say to you. Why not give them the same time you gave to the merchant?"

Kagome swiftly turned to Sango, giving her an irritated look for her sly comment. True, she did have the decency of talking to a stranger, but it only for a slight moment. She thought back on her fifteenth birthday celebration of what her father told her.

"_Refined men seek the permission of the father to speak to his daughter. If you are ever approached by a man, do not hesitate to reject their request and state that they must speak with me first. However, my little Kagome, do not stoop yourself too low to speak to a man if I am not present. Only then, will you know that they have been given my permission,_" Gerard's words echoed in her thoughts as she gazed at the ground.

She softly said as she gazed at the brothers, "Sango, I only spoke to that man to obtain information and it was only for the briefest moment…Mr. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Celsia, you must understand that I am prohibited from publicly speaking to distinguished men. I take it that what the both of you wish to tell me will not take a small amount of time. Has my father given permission for you two to speak to me?"

Inuyasha hastily answered, "Pardon us, but he has not," his voice softened when he added, "Miss Acacia, I merely wish to ask that you accept my request to become your suitor—"

Sesshomaru coolly interrupted, "—Such is my request as well. But not only that, we also wish to know with whom your preference greatly lays."

Kagome regained her charming appeal and slyly said, "I am flattered that the both of you wish to accept me as a bride, and I do admire that my opinion is given such praise. Unfortunately, I am not free to continue conversing with the both of you, nor will I reveal whom I am captivated by. What I am allowed to say is that I am already engaged."

Sango was shocked from the deceitful revelation she gave to the two stunned brothers. She felt the eyes of the townspeople mounting on the small group, but she became more concerned about how her uncle will react to the response Kagome gave to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome added as she walked to the gates of the mansion and awaited for them to open, "If either one of you cares to continue to speak to me, I advise that my father's permission is granted first. Good day, gentlemen."

Sango glanced at Kagome and then at the two bewildered brothers. She curtsied and said to them before she followed Kagome, "Good day, Mr. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Celsia."

The servant boy entered after Sango, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still remained in place. Sesshomaru began to walk back, trying to hold back the redness of his cheeks that began to radiate in embarrassment. He stopped when he heard Inuyasha smash his fist on the stone wall of the Acacia gates. He sternly told his younger brother, "Mutilating yourself will not resolve anything."

"You may not be affected since you do not love her, but I am. I am in love with her," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Miss Acacia was right to criticize that we did not properly seek the permission of Mr. Acacia. In my opinion, the one who was mostly embarrassed and disrespected were Miss Kagome and Miss Sango," Sesshomaru commented as he retraced his steps back to his brother.

"I swear to you, Sesshomaru, I will find this man whom she is engaged to and I will see for myself what has charmed her. If it means killing him so that I may marry her, then so be it," Inuyasha exclaimed.

The eyes of the passing townspeople drew their attention to the brothers. Sesshomaru angrily whispered to Inuyasha, "Keep your voice down! And stop saying such foolish things." He paused as his brother regained his composure and added, "What good will it do if you do carry out such evil thoughts? You are only harming yourself if you continue to pursue her."

Inuyasha calmly replied, "Forgive me. I let the desires of my heart take over my sense. Unlike you, Sesshomaru, I will not give up on Kagome so easily."

Sesshomaru coolly countered, "If pain is what you desire, then go ahead, little brother."

After exchanging cold glares to one another, they departed and headed back to the Celsia mansion.

Back at the Acacia mansion, Sango had followed Kagome to her room; once inside, she nervously asked, "Are you not troubled that your father might find out about the lie you fed to the Celsia brothers?"

"Not at all. If my father does find out, then he will finally come to terms and accept my love for Mr. Nettle," Kagome softly replied.

Sango approached Kagome, who seated herself on her vanity chair, and asked, "Are you really in love with Mr. Koga? Is he truly the man whom you truly wish to spend the rest of your life with?"

Kagome gently replied as she stared at Sango from her mirror, "Most marriages are either arranged or forced…I do not want to be like those poor women who are in an unhappy marriage. Take my sister, Kikyo's situation as an example. When my father told her on her fifteenth birthday that she is betrothed to Mr. Naraku, she wept all night with me. I do not want to go through that suffering…I know that when my father finally sees the positive attributes of Koga, he will understand that he is the man whom I really love and wish to spend the rest of my life with."

Sango embraced Kagome and understood the ordeal she and Kagome must go through in their society. Yet, she had doubts that the man whom she claims to love, was worthy of her praise.

Kagome softly asked Sango, "Sango, will you promise me that you will not mention this to father?"

Sango replied, "I promise…But how will we explain ourselves if the topic is brought up by the Celsias?"

"Then we pray that they keep it silent or they think of it as a hoax. As for the servant boy, I can only hope our father will take our word…It was best that I never mentioned my engagement to them," Kagome quietly admitted.

Back at the Celsia mansion, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had just silently arrived; they hoped that they not be noticed by their father. Inutaisho was sitting in the parlor, reading his book when he noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried to swiftly make their way upstairs to their rooms.

He called out to them, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, do the both of you intend to keep your meeting a secret from me."

They hesitated as they climbed down the stairs and walked in the parlor. Inuyasha seated himself next to his father while Sesshomaru seated himself on the chair nearby Inuyasha. Inutaisho sternly said, "Judging from this silent gesture between the both of you, the meeting with the Acacias did not go well."

"Not at all," Sesshomaru quietly admitted.

"Then tell me what happened," Inutaisho kindly asked as he placed his book down on his lap and drew his attention to his sons.

Inuyasha looked away from his father's stare and replied, "We spoke with Miss Kagome, as you know about whom she would like as her suitor. She did not give us a clear reply of whom she prefers, but she said that she is engaged."

Inutaisho sternly commented, "Mr. Acacia never mentioned to me that his youngest daughter was engaged…Perhaps she was being coy, but what did Mr. Acacia say?"

Sesshomaru looked away from his father and quietly replied, "We were not present before Mr. Acacia…Our meeting occurred outside of the Acacia mansion."

Inutaisho became upset and exclaimed, "Have I taught you both no manners and respect!? The both of you are obligated to speak to her father first, and if granted, you may then speak with Miss Acacia."

Inuyasha said in a low voice, "It was an urgent matter—"

"—Urgent or not, a refined man does not hurt the image of a refined lady," their father bellowed. His voice calmed down when he added, "Perhaps she said that statement as a way of teaching you both a lesson and to avoid further humiliation. All I hope for right now is that Miss Acacia does not mention this 'meeting' to her father."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked down on the ground as they heard their father stomp his way out of the parlor. Their father left them in a pitiful and guilty state for butchering his reputation to Mr. Acacia. They joined their father in a silent prayer that the Acacia maidens would not tell Mr. Acacia of the occurrence.

Meanwhile, at the Acacia mansion, Gerard was seated on his bed near the window that allowed in the rays of the early sunset. In his hands, he held a small portrait and lovingly gazed at his former wife.

He traced the dark locks of her hair on the portrait and softly said, "There is not a day that goes by, that I do not think about you, my dear Midoriko…There are days when I look at our daughters and I see you. They have all grown so much and each day, they are closer in resembling you."

He stopped his gesture, gazed at the portrait for a moment in silence and then added, "You are in a place where you can watch over and carefully guide our daughters out of trouble. My beloved, I ask that you please continue to guide our eldest, Kikyo, the one who has become the mirror image of you…Please tell her in her dreams to come home. Alleviate her melancholy and bring her to our new home."

Gerard placed the portrait back on his nightstand and left his room to check on his daughters.

Night quickly fell and in the distant town, Kikyo was in a deep sleep when her dream occurred. A fog blanketed the lively garden of her former home, but what impacted her more was the image of her mother. Her long dark jet hair gently glided with the wind, while her white dress gently ruffled with the gentle draft. Kikyo could not restrain herself but run into her mother's arms and let her tears of joy viciously cascade down her face.

Midoriko gently kneeled to the ground as her daughter followed and placed her head on her mother's lap. She gently combed through her daughter's hair and heard her daughter say, "I miss you so much, mama."

"My dear, do not waste our time together to mourn the end of my earthly life," Midoriko gently said. She added, "Remember these gardens?"

Kikyo happily replied, "Yes, this is where we spent our afternoons together."

Midoriko giggled and softly said, "That is right…My dear, your father is concerned about you. He believes that you never wish to leave the old mansion and return to him, because you are too fond of our old home. Of course, we both know that is not the reason why."

She gently lifted her daughter's face and added, "When will you tell your father the truth?"

Kikyo sat up and replied, "Mother, I am afraid…I truly trust and love my father, but I fear what he will say when he finds out."

"Do not be afraid…If you truly trust your father, you will not hesitate to unveil the truth…He will not be fond of the news, but he loves you and your sisters too much to allow his anger to win over his love," Midoriko said with her soft hands placed on her daughter's cheeks.

"Very well, mother. I will try to tell him when I arrive," Kikyo replied as she embraced her mother for one more time.

Midoriko embraced Kikyo back and whispered to her, "Take care of your father and sisters. And please tell your father that our love and memories can never diminish; but he needs to move on and accept the new love in his life."

Before Kikyo could ask her mother what she meant, a flash of light radiated and Kikyo woke up. She looked out her window and saw the early sunlight rise from the horizon…

That morning, a few servants were loading Lindsay and Kikyo's luggage and trunks to a substandard white carriage. Lindsay waited for Kikyo by the carriage, as she conversed with a messenger.

"I do hope that the addresses I gave you were not too confusing. Are you certain you will arrive to the town before nightfall," Kikyo asked as she distant herself a bit from the messenger's flustered horse.

The messenger replied, "I give you my word, Miss. If you would like, I can inform your carriage driver of a shorter passage to the town that I know."

She charmingly replied, "If you are not bothered to take time to explain the route. I would like to arrive to the town before nightfall."

The messenger got off his horse, took Kikyo's hand and placed a quick kiss causing her to blush. He slyly said, "For a lovely maiden such as yourself, I am willing to do what will please you."

He walked to the driver and she watched him as he gestured to the driver the roads and distances of the paths they will embark on. She walked to Lindsay, who asked her, "What did the messenger tell you, Miss Acacia?"

"He said my father and Mr. Zephyranth should receive our letters before nightfall," Kikyo replied as she hid her blushing face as she stepped into the carriage.

Lindsay giggled and commented, "I certainly do hope you are keeping your word. Your countenance suggests otherwise."

Lady Snowdrop stepped into the carriage and heard Kikyo playfully snap back, "I am blushing because the messenger displayed gallantry to me."

They giggled as they heard the driver snap his whip and then departed for the new town. Throughout the drive to the town, Kikyo gazed out her window and referred back to what her mother told her. She felt her heart rapidly beat as she thought of how her father would take the revelation. She wondered if the right moment would in fact be when she and her governess arrive, just as she promised to her mother.

Meanwhile, at the Celsia mansion, the family was near finished with their breakfast. Once the family finished their meal, an array of clanging silverware and plates began as the servants picked up the china from the table.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "How are your lessons with Mr. Zephyranth?"

"At times they are difficult to comprehend; but with proper studious skills, I have been able to fully understand all of my lessons," Sesshomaru replied with a dismantled tone.

Inuyasha deviously asked, "Are his lessons, in fact, preparing you to become a doctor?"

Sesshomaru countered, "With my wit and my mother's tragedy as my motivator, I am certain that I will become a physician. Please, excuse me."

He stood up and walked out of the dinning room. Inutaisho felt that his heart was restrained from beating; he looked at Izayoi, who quietly gazed at the floor. In his opinion, he felt that the ones hurt more from his secret were Sesshomaru and Izayoi.

Sesshomaru felt irritated and disillusioned as he walked to his teacher's office. It was not just the comment from Inuyasha that affected him, but also the rejection of Kagome. He continued his uneasy walk until he reached a humble small office building. A set of bells were hung on the left of the door; he waved a string tied with to a gold colored tube to ring the bells. Moments later a servant opened the door and allowed him inside.

Sesshomaru entered the small building to see his teacher, Suikotsu Zephyranth, conversing with Yura Rosebay, daughter of one of the most prestigious lords. He seated himself on an available chair, as his teacher fought against the flirtatious remarks of the young lady.

"Mr. Zephyranth, I really do appreciate you taking the time and trouble of preparing a potion for my ill father," Yura said in a sly charm.

The tall doctor, aged to the days of twenty-six, did not pay much attention to her comment. His shoulder-length light auburn hair hid his eyes away from the appealing image of the maiden and helped him concentrate more on the medicine he was preparing. The lady beside him had short black hair and was nineteen years of age. She was dressed in a bright violet dress and with a coquettish countenance, she remained near the doctor.

Appalled from the reaction she got from Suikotsu, she added as she glared at Sesshomaru, "Do you think it is wise to have a student? Are you not afraid that Mr. Celsia will take the clients you have worked hard to gain?"

Suikotsu sternly replied as he wiped his hands on his white apron, "As a doctor, there is took much stress to handle. Once Sesshomaru has fully learned all the lessons I have taught him, I am more than willing to accept his help."

The physician took off his apron and took the remedy he prepared and placed it in an empty bottle. He then placed his forest green suit on and gave the remedy to the maiden who gazed at him attentively. He sternly told her, "Have your father drink this twice a day and make sure he does not miss his medication this time."

She continued her coquettish glare at him and replied, "I will make sure that my father follows you instructions. I will come back tomorrow to tell you how my father is doing."

She left the room with her servant, without regarding Sesshomaru. He looked at his teacher who sighed and made his way back to the table. Sesshomaru walked to one end of the table and commented, "Miss Rosebay has certainly taken quite an interest in you."

Suikotsu fumbled with trays, bowls and small bottles for his lesson; he replied, "It is more than an interest. That young woman is completely infatuated."

The doctor had his ingredients prepared and said, "Let us start today with the medicine I prepared for Miss Rosebay…" Suikotsu looked at Sesshomaru, who blankly stared at his book. Suikotsu sighed and then asked, "Is there something troubling you?"

"It is something that you will not understand," his student remarked.

"Care to try," Suikotsu countered.

Sesshomaru sighed and explained, "About two days ago, a family moved in, the Acacia family—"

"—The Acacia family," Suikotsu questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, they moved into the mansion nearby the large lake," Sesshomaru suspicious replied.

"Oh yes, that mansion…Continue," Suikotsu said as he composed himself.

Sesshomaru continued in a disheartened tone, "I learned from my father that Mr. Acacia was the new business partner he had been expecting. That night, Mr. Acacia had invited my family and I to dine in his mansion…That was when I met her…"

Suikotsu became apprehensive from hearing Sesshomaru's last statement. His fears diminished when he heard the young lord continue, "Miss Kagome Acacia, the youngest of Mr. Acacia's daughters…She had a charm that completely captivated me and drove me to a passionate desire to have her as my fiancée. Unfortunately for me, my brother had also taken a liking to Miss Acacia and wanted to become her suitor as well. The day after, we sought her and asked her whom she wished to have as her suitor. She rejected us both and since that afternoon, I have been constantly troubled and stressed."

Suikotsu replied with sympathy, "Infatuation drives the most refined to commit acts that one thought would never have been done. To be honest, I did not believe you were capable of going after a young lady and then become gravely affected. In truth, be content that you are not in love. If you were, you would not be feeling so miserable from Miss Acacia's rejection, but instead be driven to pursue her."

Sesshomaru looked at his teacher and agreed with him that he was not entirely captivated by the charms of Kagome. Suikotsu added, "Perhaps I will teach you the remedy another time. However, be prepared for your next lesson tomorrow."

His student nodded and headed out of the office. Outside, Sesshomaru saw a messenger approaching the small building. He gave a cold glare at the messenger who returned the gesture back. He stared at the messenger for a moment and then departed for the mansion.

The messenger waved the string and a servant answered the hurried man. He said to the servant girl, "I have a letter for Mr. Zephyranth."

The servant nodded and took the letter. Suikotsu was busy working on a remedy, but his mind could not help but think of a certain maiden. He tried to avert his thoughts by writing and organizing his notes, until he heard his servant say, "Mr. Zephyranth, a messenger came with this letter addressed to you."

"Thank you," Suikotsu answered as he took the letter.

He looked at the letter and felt as if his hopes were answered when he recognized the elegant penmanship on the folded letter. He carefully removed the flap sealed with wax and read:

_Mr. Suikotsu Zephyranth,_

_I am writing to inform you that I will be arriving to the town you reside in quite shortly. I expect the trip to take no more than two days. If I arrive sooner that expected I will notify you immediately. Although my message is brief, please note that I am still truly grateful that you have accepted me as your medical student. I do not know how I will ever repay you for such a kind deed. I have also become quite apprehensive of how our society will react when they soon discover that I have chosen to help others in this complex area. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Kikyo Acacia_

Suikotsu smiled after he finished reading the letter and silently wished that Kikyo would arrive soon.

At the Acacia mansion, Gerard was busy reviewing notes of his business affairs while Kagome and Sango were busy doing needlework. A servant came and said, "Mr. Acacia, a messenger came and delivered his letter addressed to you."

Gerard took the letter and dismissed the servant. He took one look at the penmanship and immediately recognized the beautiful lettering.

Kagome saw her father smile and cheerfully asked, "Who is the letter from, father?"

He looked at his daughters and replied, "It is from Kikyo and Lady Snowdrop."

Sango quickly placed her needlework down and ecstatically said, "Please read the letter, uncle!"

Both girls stood up and approached their father as he read:

_Dear Mr. Acacia,_

_After a dreadful time alone in the mansion, your daughter, Kikyo, has finally rid her melancholy from her heart. Please know that all she cares for right now is to arrive at the new mansion and reunite with her sisters and yourself. According to our carriage driver, we are to arrive, as you previously stated to us, in two days. We look forward to our arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Lindsay Snowdrop_

"I do hope they arrive sooner," Kagome commented.

"I wish that they arrive safely," Sango chimed in.

Gerard folded the letter and commented, "I only hope that both of your considerations are taken."

That evening, although the activity of the town has dwindled away, there were still a few spectators who watched a low red carriage arrive in front of the Acacia mansion. The driver stepped down from his seat and helped Kikyo step out of the carriage. The shadows of night prevented her from being seen by the wandering townspeople.

Kikyo commented as she looked at the large estate, "Lindsay, I warned you that if we took a rest we would never arrive before nightfall."

Lindsay stepped out and countered, "Forgive me, Miss Acacia. But my aching back would not have stopped bothering me if we did not stop to rest."

They both gazed at the mansion as their luggage was being unloaded. They were startled when a servant rudely shouted to them, "Who might you two be?"

Lindsay could not recognize the servant, but replied in a matching tone, "This young lady is Miss Kikyo Acacia and I am her governess, Lindsay Snowdrop. Please allow us admittance."

The servant whispered to another servant to go inside and inform the family of the women outside the gates. Inside the mansion, the family was in the parlor enjoying their tea when the servant came in and said to Gerard, "Mr. Acacia, there are two women outside the gates. One goes by the name, Kikyo and the other by the name, Lindsay. What should—"

Gerard, Kagome and Sango left the baffled servant and headed to the gates. Gerard shouted, "Open the gates!"

The gates were opened and the two maidens stepped inside, only to be welcomed by the embraces of the waiting family. Kikyo embraced both her sisters while Lindsay blushed from the kiss she received from Gerard on her hand.

Mr. Acacia said Lady Snowdrop, "I thank you, for caring for Kikyo during her melancholic state."

She smiled and looked on the ground to hide her glowing face. He walked to Kikyo and firmly asked her, "Have you fully recovered from your saddened state?"

Kikyo looked at her father's concerned eyes and thought back of what her mother said. She released her sisters, took her father's hands and replied, "I have father. I am no longer in despair for leaving our old home, knowing that I carry our fondest memories with me."

She embraced her father, perturbed of the lie she told and guilty of the truth she was trying to suppress…

* * *

Awesome…Another chapter done, but another long wait ahead! u.u Once again, I had to use my Pacific Time zone clock , but I don't think this would still count as an update for 5/4. Oh well, I tried. I worked hard to try to finish this chapter before hand, but once again, I had a lot of jack to do (not to mention studying for an important exam I have!). Anyways, I'm almost done with the outline, but it doesn't necessarily mean my updates will be quick. Sorry! But on the positive side, I did find a theme song to go with the story. Please wait for the translation from Spanish to English…

--

**Artist**: **Vicente Fernandez  
****Song**: **Para Siempre**

——_Forever_

——_italics- _translated

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics!

--

**Vale más un buen amor, que mil costales de oro  
**——_A noble romance is worth more, than a thousand bags of gold  
_**Vale más un buen amor, por eso eres mi tesoro  
**——_A noble romance is worth more, that is why you are my treasure  
_**Valgo mucho junto a ti y soy muy feliz contigo  
**——_I feel I am worth more together alongside you and I am very happy with you  
_**Vales mucho para mí, con el corazón te digo…  
**——_You mean so much to me, I say this from the heart…_

**Olvidemos el pasado y lo que diga la gente  
**——_Let's forget the past and what people say  
_**La verdad es que te amo y me amas para siempre  
**——_The truth is that I love you and you love me forever  
_**Olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente  
**——_Let's forget the past and let's live in the present  
_**Lo que importa es que me amas y te amo para siempre…  
**——_What is important is that you love me and I love you forever…_

**Vale mucho un gran amor, que en el perdón ha crecido  
**——_A noble romance is worth more, from which forgiveness had blossomed from  
_**Hoy se que ya no sirvió para reforzar el nido  
**——_Today I know that I do not survive just to strengthen our foundation_

**Olvidemos el pasado y lo que diga la gente  
**——_Let's forget the past and what people say  
_**Lo que importa es que te amo y me amas para siempre  
**——_What is important is that I love you and you love me forever  
_**Olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente  
**——_Let's forget the past and let's live in the present  
_**Lo que importa es que me amas y te amo para siempre…  
**——_What is important is that you love me and I love you forever…_

--

I translated as best as I could. (**Note**: Translations revised as of 5/8.) u.u It's a really lovely song… T.T

If you're interested in hearing the song, the best place, I think, to hear it is to look up the artist and song at youtube (Disclaimer: I don't own the website!).

**Note**: Summary has been revised as of 5/11 to accomadate to the remainder of the story.

**Thanks for reading!! XD**


End file.
